pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario:Reina Suprema Pokemon Carmen/Juego de Liz
REGLAS 1. Pon tu reproductor en aleatorio (o como sea que le llamen). 2. Presiona adelantar para cada pregunta. 3. Usa el título de la canción como respuesta a la pregunta aunque no tenga sentido. Sin trampas. 1.-Como te sientes hoy? Thunder-Boys Like Girls Comentario: ¿Cómo un Rayo?...mmm...¡¡Mola!! 2.-Llegaras lejos en la vida? Everytime we touch-Cascada Comentario: Cada vez que te toco, si *.* 3.-como te ven tus amigos? Time of Dying-Three Days Grace Comentario: Como tiempo para morir...Pues vaya :$ 4.-Te casaras? Europa-Globus Comentario: Claaro, me casaré en Europa cómo no >.< 5.-Cual es el tema de tu mejor amigo/a? Absolute-Thousand Foot Krutch Comentario: Ser absoluto/a. Toma yaaa. 6.-Cuál es la historia de tu vida?. The fantasy-30 seconds to mars Comentario:*.* La fantasía es mi vidaaa, me fascinaaa *.* 7.-Como fue la secundaria? Move-Thousand Foot Krutch Comentario: Muy moviditaaaaaaaaaa xD 8.-Como saldras adelante en la vida? Angels-Robbie Williams Comentario: *.* Con los Ángelees *.* 9.-que es lo mejor de tus amigos? Hammerhead-The Offspring Comentario: ¿¡Que tienen cabeza de martillo!?...O.o no lo había notado ewe. 10.-una canción que describa a tus padres?. Save you-Simple Plan Comentario: Ooooohhh, que me salvan, que boniito. 11.-como va tu vida? Sonrisa-Ana Torroja Comentario: Feliiiiiiiiiiiiiiizzz que bien ^_^ 12.-que canción tocaran en tu funeral? All She Got-Sum 41 Comentario: Bueno, en mi funeral...ya no tendré mucho xP 13.-Como te ve el mundo? Smack Down-Thousand Foot Krutch Comentario: Emmm...¿Me ven para...hacer lucha libre? Ejem ejem... 14.-Tendras una vida feliz? It's my life-Bon Jovi Comentario: ¡Pues claro! Es mi vida ¿no? xD 15.-Que piensan realmente tus amigos de ti? I'm just a kid-Simple Plan Comentario:Que solo soy una chica >.< xP 16.-No apta para menores Scream-Thousand Foot Krutch Comentario: Gritaré...ejem...emmm...valee...emm, pasad a la siguiente pregunta por favorr...je..jeje... 17.-Como puedo hacerme feliz? Hero-Skillet Comentario: Haciéndome una heroína y salvando al muundo...¡¡Aqui llega SuperCarmen al rescateee xD!! 18.-que deverias hacer con tu vida? 16 añitos-Dani Martín comentario: Tener 16 añitos... ¡Y vivirlos bien! 19.-Algún dia tendras un hijo? Last One Standing-Simple Plan Comentario:Sí, y será el último en pie, olé ahí. 20.-Con que canción harias streaptice? I need you-N-Dubz Comentario: Con que...Te necesito eh...pues vaya...prefiero no hacerlo... 21.-si un hombre en una camioneta te ofreciera dulces ¿que harias? My own enemy-Thousand Foot Krutch Comentario: Lo convertiré en....MI PROPIO ENEMIIGOOO 22.-que piensa tu mama de ti? Dragon Ball Rap-Porta Comentario:Que soy friki...que razón xD 23.-Cual es tu secreto mas oscuro? Hit that-The Offspring Comentario: Mi secreto más oscuro es que...Pegué a eso...¿A qué? Te preguntaras...Nunca lo sabrás juajuajuajuaaa xD 24.-cual es la canción de tu enemigo mortal? Fatlip-Sum 41 comentario: Labios hinchados...¿¡Para hacerme el qué!?...¿¡COMERME!? 25.-Como es tu personalidad? Best toy ever(Happy Cow)-Smosh comentario: Mi personalidad, es de una chica que quiere una...VAQUITA FELIIIIIIIIZZZ 26.-que canción sera tocada en tu boda? Riptide-Sick Puppies Comentario:Pues serán unas aguas un poco revueltasss... 27.-¿Si te conviertieras en el Dictador de una pequeña nación en el este de Europa, serías un dictador benevolente? This song saved my life-Simple Plan Comentario:Si esta canción salvó mi vida, sí, lo seré. 28.-cuales son tus aspiraciónes? Tetris Rap-Porta comentario: Jugar al tetriis, ¡¡Claro que si!! Eso mismo estaba pensando yo, que no tengo nada mejor que hacer... 29.-que pasa por tu cabeza cuando te despiertas? Last chaos battle-Dissidia Final Fantasy comentario: Soy una verdadera friki xD